


Всё, что я хочу, это - ты

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пост-Рейхенбах... Шерлок наконец-то вернулся домой, но боится того, как его встретит Джон. Неважно, сколько раз он об этом думал, но воттакойвстречи точно не ожидал.





	Всё, что я хочу, это - ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443628) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Шерлок стоит на улице и смотрит на окна квартиры 221Б. За последние семь месяцев он не раз на них смотрел, но сейчас это происходит в последний раз. Вчера он наконец-то поймал Себастьяна Морана и убедился, что тот больше никогда не сможет угрожать Джону. Моран был последним из снайперов, и этот долгий ужасный опыт наконец-то закончен. Увидев силуэт Джона за шторами, Шерлок чувствует глубокую тоску. Джон дома, вместе со всем, что это подразумевает. По крайней мере, если Джон примет его обратно. И вот из-за этого Шерлок испытывает самое большое беспокойство.

Когда он путешествовал по всей Европе, уничтожая империю Мориарти, беспокойство стало постоянной частью его жизни. Джон его простит, или же он делал всё это и рисковал всем, только чтобы потерять человека, который значит для него так много? Шерлок прокручивает в голове несколько сценариев. Некоторые из них были хороши, в них Джон счастлив увидеть его дома. Но большинство из них – проявление сомнений Шерлока: от Джона, который его ударит, до Джона, который убегает прочь и никогда не возвращается. А ещё есть кошмары Шерлока. Ему не нравится о них думать, но он не может не волноваться из-за того, что Джон встретит его так, как делает в последнем сне: сказав, что ему жаль, что он на самом деле не умер, и захлопнув перед ним дверь. Бесконечно прокручивая в голове несколько вариантов встречи, Шерлок понимает, что медлит только потому, что не может себя заставить вставить ключ в замок.

Он на мгновение обдумывает идею уйти, отложив всё до другого дня, или по крайней мере пока не почувствует, что не собирается упасть в обморок. Шерлок понимает логику такого желания. Если он не пойдёт туда, Джон не сможет его выгнать. Конечно, он не сможет и принять его обратно, но, так или иначе, Шерлок сможет закрыть на это глаза, если ему не придётся услышать, как Джон скажет ему уйти. Покачав головой, он усмехается от нелепости такой мысли. Он ждал семь месяцев, считая каждую секунду, чтобы вернуться домой к Джону, и теперь не может заставить себя сделать это на самом деле? Если это не доказывает, что сентиментальность – слабость, то уже ничто не докажет.

И в этом – суть проблемы. Шерлок, самопровозглашённый социопат, которому никто не нужен, обнаруживает, что у него есть чувства к Джону Ватсону. Шерлок снова качает головой. В такой формулировке это звучит, будто у него какая-то болезнь. Часть его думает, что всё чувствуется именно так. Он отвлечён и поглощён мыслями о Джоне. Иногда его сердце быстро бьётся, а в животе будто порхают бабочки. Ему потребовалось долгое время, чтобы всё соединить и понять, что это происходит только тогда, когда он думает о Джоне. Он не совсем уверен, что всё это означает, но готов изучать до тех пор, пока в этом участвует Джон. Если только он сможет убедить в этом Джона.

Наконец, Шерлок делает глубокий вздох и открыв дверь, тихо её закрывает, боясь привлечь внимание миссис Хадсон. Замерев, он может услышать, как она передвигается по своей квартире. В течение минуты Шерлок думает, что миссис Хадсон его услышала, но она включает телевизор, и он выдыхает. Он оказывается перед необходимостью вести себя тихо, поскольку у неё замечательный слух для женщины её возраста, поэтому переступает седьмую ступеньку. Он останавливается на нижней площадке лестницы и смотрит вверх; семнадцать ступенек никогда прежде не казались настолько пугающими. Он готовит себя для худшего, _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не позвольте этому произойти, пожалуйста, не позвольте Джону меня возненавидеть_. Шерлок медленно поднимается, и его беспокойство растёт по мере того, как он это делает. Остановившись перед дверью, он прислушивается. Он может услышать телевизор, и его разум пытается придумать название той викторины, которой наслаждается Джон. Да, он всё ещё тянет. У него секунда, чтобы подготовиться, а потом он открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру.

Время, кажется, останавливается, когда сидящий в своём кресле Джон поднимает голову. Он удивлённо моргает, выглядя на мгновение смущённым, а потом его глаза расширяются. Джон смотрит на него неверяще, а затем медленно встаёт. Сердце Шерлока начинает биться быстрее, когда Джон пересекает комнату шестью длинными шагами. Он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать, и не получает никакой помощи от Джона. Шерлок пытается подготовиться к неизбежной вспышке злости, и в целях защиты затаивает дыхание. Не замедлившись, Джон оказывается рядом и обнимает его. К Шерлоку давно не прикасались, не считая тех людей, которые пытались отнять у него жизнь, поэтому, после такого долгого нахождения в тени оказавшись в объятиях того, кто значит для него так много, он ощущает, что у него буквально кружится голова. Он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь какое-то время происходящим, но открывает их, когда Джон отступает и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

Шерлок всё ещё пытается подобрать слова, когда Джон тянется к нему и целует. Шерлок замирает. Этого точно не было в списке возможных сценариев, а он провёл семь очень долгих месяцев, придумывая их.

– Джон... – начинает он, не уверенный в том, что на самом деле у него получается сказать это внятно, потому что Джон в этот момент принимает решение облизать свои губы, поэтому, возможно, у него просто это вышло скорее похожим на стон.

– Тсс... – говорит Джон напротив его рта. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне это. Позволь мне обладать тобой.

Боже помоги ему, это – то, что хочет и Шерлок. Они действительно должны всё это выяснить, поэтому он расслабляется и теряет себя во вкусе Джона. Руки Джона обхватывают голову Шерлока, а его пальцы запутываются в завитках. Он прикасается к нему с нежностью, и Шерлок, ощутив тепло внизу живота, стонет. Звук выходит намного громче, чем он ожидает. Джон разрывает поцелуй и смеётся.

– Тебе это нравится, не так ли? Я надеялся, что понравится.

Прежде чем Шерлок успевает что-то сказать, Джон снова его целует, на этот раз со страстью, от которой дыхание Шерлока сбивается. Задохнувшись, он сжимает руками бёдра Джона так же, как губами – его язык. Шерлока целовали и прежде, но он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Джон целует Шерлока так, будто тот – его собственность, и поскольку его язык ловко хозяйничает во рту Шерлока, он начинает думать, что это могло бы быть правдой. Джон прикасается руками к груди Шерлока, и требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что тот скинул с его плеч пальто. Шерлок слышит мягкий стук, когда оно оказывается на полу позади него, но потом отвлекается на то, как Джон начинает посасывать и прикусывать его нижнюю губу. Шерлок недостойно всхлипывает; он был бы смущён этим, если бы это был не Джон, а кто-то другой. Отстранившись, Джон ему улыбается.

– Боже, я так люблю звуки, которые ты издаёшь. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя такие звуки, они так возбуждают.

Он целует шею Шерлока, кусает и посасывает, и колени Шерлока начинают дрожать.

– Джон, – выдыхает он. – Джон, может быть, мы... диван или...

– Моя кровать, – решительно говорит Джон перед тем, как лизнуть его ключицу.

– Да, – стонет Шерлок. Его тело покалывает от желания. – Твоя кровать, да.

Руки Джона возвращаются к волосам Шерлока, и он вовлекает его в ещё один горячий поцелуй. Джон посасывает его язык, и Шерлок пытается заново оценить идею с лестницей. Комната Джона слишком далеко. Возможно, он сможет убедить Джона, что прямо здесь, на полу будет очень хорошо? Он начинает говорить, но натыкается на что-то левым плечом. А потом отступает, смущённый, когда видит, что это – дверная рама в комнату Джона. Как они поднялись по лестнице так, что он ничего не заметил? Джон пятится назад, мягко покусывая чувствительное место прямо позади его левого уха, и внезапно в такой рассеянности появляется больше смысла. Кто вообще сможет обратить на что-то внимание, когда его так целуют?

Шерлок чувствует, как натыкается на кровать Джона, и порхание в животе превращается в электрический ток. Они падают на кровать, и он задыхается, притягивая Джона к себе и чувствуя, как тот устраивается на кровати рядом с ним, прижимаясь коленями к его бедру.

– Да, – бормочет Джон, касаясь языком ключицы Шерлока. – Я так тебя хочу. И я хочу тебя так долго.

Шерлок хочет сказать Джону, что чувствует то же самое, но Джон снова его целует. Обхватив руками лицо Шерлока, Джон нежно поглаживает большими пальцами его щёки. По правде говоря, Шерлок несколько раз фантазировал о таком сценарии, но он никогда не представлял, что Джон будет таким страстным. То, как они целуются, и то, в чём Джон признался, говорит о том, что тот не может насытиться тем, что происходит, и эта мысль заставляет сердце Шерлока биться быстрее. Шерлок никогда не чувствовал себя таким любимым и желанным.

Пальцы Джона находятся на его горле, а потом опускаются вниз, и Шерлоку требуется минута для того, чтобы понять, что его рубашка расстёгнута. Часть Шерлока разочарована тем, что он пропустил то, как его начали раздевать, но руки Джона на его коже ощущаются слишком хорошо для того, чтобы расстраиваться. Он никогда не понимал, как эротично может чувствоваться кожа к коже, а тепло и трение лишь усиливают ощущения. Он закрывает глаза, выгибаясь от прикосновений.

– Ты такой красивый, – шепчет Джон.

Открыв глаза, Шерлок видит, что Джон на него смотрит, и в его взгляде – обожание и желание. Их взгляды встречаются, и Шерлок чувствует, как из лёгких выбивает воздух. Ему не очень комфортно с таким количеством эмоций, которые прямо сейчас угрожают поглотить его с головой. Шерлок ощущает, что находится на краю пропасти, а его сердце колотится в груди как бешеное, когда, теряя почву под ногами, он погружается в эмоциональную бездну. Он снова смотрит на Джона и вцепляется в него как в якорь. Джон никогда не причинит ему боль, Джон никогда не позволит ему упасть. Шерлок никогда не доверял никому настолько, чтобы позволить этому человеку проникнуть за свою эмоциональную броню, но с Джоном всё по-другому. Шерлок гладит Джона по лицу, занося свои ощущения в память. Он хочет сказать Джону, как себя чувствует, но просто не может найти слов.

Шерлоку требуется пару секунд, чтобы понять, что пальцы Джона перестали рисовать круги на его груди. Но у него уходит смущающе долгое время на то, чтобы понять, что Джон сосредоточился на одной области. Если бы его когда-нибудь спросили, Шерлок возложил бы на Джона ответственность за то, что большая часть крови оставила его мозг, чтобы отправиться на юг. А ещё он обвинил бы Джона в том, что это происходит лишь из-за того, что тот мягко сжимает и скручивает его соски. Это – что-то абсолютно новое для Шерлока, и хотя он читал о том, что у некоторых людей эта часть тела очень чувствительна, он был уверен, что не является одним из них. Как же он ошибался. Физические ощущения, нахлынувшие на него, заставляют его выгибаться и всхлипывать. Он отчаянно нуждается в некотором облегчении.

– Джон, – выдыхает он. – Джон, пожалуйста.

– Что ты хочешь? – голос Джона тихий, он говорит ему прямо в ухо. Шерлок может почувствовать тёплое дыхание напротив своей кожи, и ему становится сложно сконцентрироваться на том, что спрашивает Джон. – Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

– Тебя, – голос Шерлока грубый и глубокий.

– У тебя есть я, – шепчет Джон, целуя лицо Шерлока. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Что это за вопрос? В мозгу Шерлока – короткое замыкание, его тело горит, а Джон требует список? Шерлок качает головой.

– Что угодно. Всё. Пожалуйста, Джон, просто...

Закинув голову назад, Шерлок снова задыхается, когда Джон целует его левый сосок.

– О... Джон, да.

Голос Шерлока кажется странным для его собственных ушей. Он начал бы волноваться о том, как невнятно звучит, но Джон, кажется, ничего не замечает, и мозг Шерлока быстро уходит в оффлайн. Он задаётся вопросом, можно ли на самом деле умереть от перегрузки удовольствием, когда язык Джона начинает кружиться и толкаться, а левая рука скользит к его паху.

Опыт Шерлока в этой области ограничен. Он никогда не находил никого, кому доверял достаточно, чтобы позволить себе потерять бдительность, поэтому дальше поцелуев дело не заходило. Не то чтобы он никогда прежде не снимал сексуальное напряжение. Каждые несколько месяцев он справляется с ним сам быстро и эффективно. Он не думал, что привлечение к этому другого человека сыграет большую роль, но теперь видит, что был неправ. В прикосновениях Джона нет ничего общего с касаниями себя в душе, даже если он думает в этот момент о Джоне. Все мысли Шерлока терпят крах, когда он чувствует, как Джон тянет молнию на его брюках вниз.

Шерлок очень не хочет этого признавать, но он возбуждён. Что, если Джону не понравится то, что он увидит? Что, если Шерлок в этом ужасающе плох? Что, если он делает всё неправильно? У Джона на самом деле есть опыт и были партнёры, с которыми он может его сравнить. А если он разочарует Джона? Шерлок не привык к тому, чтобы кому-то в чём-то уступать, и он смущён, что в этом случае его это так волнует. Ему требуется минута, чтобы признать, что Джон замер, и Шерлок уверен, что тот понял, что совершил серьёзную ошибку. Шерлок закрывает глаза, не в состоянии справиться с сожалением, которое, как он думает, должно быть написано на лице Джона.

– Шерлок? – голос Джона нежен. – Эй, посмотри на меня.

Шерлок качает головой. Он не думает, хочет увидеть выражение лица Джона, чтобы понять по его взгляду, что тот его оставит.

– Нет... это... я понимаю, Джон.

Какое-то время в воздухе царит тишина, и Шерлок почти может услышать, как работает мозг Джона.

– И что это ты понимаешь?

– То, что ты... – слова застревают в горле Шерлока. Он с трудом сглатывает. – Это не то, что ты... я не то, что ты...

Боже, когда это он потерял способность формулировать простые предложения? Он может услышать слова в своей голове. _Ты понял, что это не то, что ты хочешь. Всё в порядке, Джон._ Но он не может сказать эти слова, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он слышит, что Джон изменил позу, и с трудом сдерживает разочарование, представляя, как тот уходит, позволяя ему уединиться, чтобы надеть рубашку.

Вскочив, Шерлок испуганно вскрикивает, когда чувствует нежное прикосновение к лицу. Он распахивает глаза и видит, что Джон смотрит на него, в беспокойстве наморщив лоб.

– Нет, – шепчет Джон, гладя его по лицу.

Джон говорит загадками, и Шерлок смущён.

– Я не понимаю.

– Ты на самом деле не понимаешь, да? – спрашивает Джон, качая головой.

Шерлок хмурится, всё ещё не понимая, о чём тот говорит.

– Я хочу быть здесь, – убеждает его Джон. – Я хочу быть с тобой.

– Но ты остановился, – напоминает Шерлок, взмахнув в сторону паха.

– Потому что ты дрожишь. А это не хорошо. Я собирался убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. – Джон проводит большим пальцем вдоль его нижней губы. – Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя не хочу?

– Я не... просто... я не хочу тебя разочаровать, Джон, – голос Шерлока чуть громче шепота, и он мысленно ругается из-за того, что тот такой слабый.

– О, Шерлок, – выдыхает Джон, а потом его обнимает. – Единственное, чем ты мог бы меня разочаровать – если снова уйдёшь.

– Но, я не знаю... я никогда не...

– Тсс, – успокаивает его Джон, коснувшись губами щеки. – Всё хорошо. Всё это не важно. Всё, что имеет для меня значение – ты, и то, что я наконец-то могу к тебе прикасаться и любить тебя.

– Но что, если я...

– Нет.

– Но я не...

– Ты.

– Джон...

– Шерлок, для меня ты – прекрасен.

– Я, вероятно, не такой, как другие люди, с которыми ты был. Что, если ты не...

– Шерлок, – перебивает его Джон. – С того момента, как я тебя встретил, больше никого не было. Ты – всё, что я представляю, всё, что я хочу.

Шерлок не привык к ощущению неуверенности, по крайней мере, он не хочет в этом признаваться. Чувство не самое приятное. Глубоко вздохнув, он смотрит на Джона.

– Позволь мне показать тебе, что я вижу, – шепчет Джон, снова касаясь его лица. – Позволь мне показать, что я к тебе чувствую.

Джон наклоняется, и они снова целуются, но на этот раз всё ощущается по-другому. Всё происходит медленно и осторожно, все эмоции – мягкие, а ласки губ – нежные. Шерлока никогда так не целовали, и, что удивительно, такие поцелуи его волнуют гораздо больше, чем бесконтрольная страсть более ранних. Обняв голову Джона, он медленно исследует языком его рот. Джон перемещается, чтобы склониться над ним, и поцелуй углубляется, хотя тот продолжает делать это неторопливо. Есть что-то в том, чтобы прижиматься друг к другу от губ до коленей. Это ощущается более интимно, чем рука Джона на его пахе.

Шерлок ощущает, как в груди сжимается, и всё, о чём он может думать – _что ему этого не хватало все эти годы_. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет с кем-то эмоциональная связь, и теперь, когда она у них с Джоном есть, он видит, почему люди позволяют себе эту слабость. Уязвимость чертовски его пугает, но он рискнёт, чтобы сохранить это, чтобы Джон был рядом всю оставшуюся часть его жизни. Он наклоняется ближе, пытаясь вместить все свои чувства к Джону в поцелуй. Он не уверен, добивается ли успеха, пока Джон не разрывает поцелуй и не смотрит него, широко распахнув глаза.

– Ты мне так нужен, – шепчет Джон.

– А мне нужен ты, – отвечает Шерлок, не уверенный, что этого достаточно.

Джон снова его целует, и Шерлок расслабляется, просто позволяя себе чувствовать. Удовольствия, ощущений и эмоций больше, чем Шерлок хочет признать. Все чувства направлены на Джона, и Шерлок не может по-другому.

Шерлок прочитал всё о сексе, и он даже смотрел порно в исследовательских целях. Но знание физических характеристик того, как всё это работает, не делает ничего, чтобы подготовить его к сексу. Не торопясь, Джон снимает с них обоих одежду, целуя обнажённые участки его кожи. Он прикасается к Шерлоку везде, и то, как Джон поклоняется его телу, заставляет Шерлока дрожать от желания. Шерлок – виртуоз в игре на скрипке, но Джон играет на его теле как мастер, вызывая головокружение от удовольствия из-за прикосновений к эрогенным зонам. Шерлок даже не знал, что у него они есть. Кто знал, что посасывание точки на внутреннем сгибе локтя могло заставить его выгибаться на кровати? Ну, по-видимому, Джон знал. Он продолжает повторять это, пока Шерлок не начинает буквально всхлипывать.

Шерлок пытается вернуть Джону то, что от него получает, но тот мешает ему это сделать. Поэтому всё, что ему удаётся – цепляться за Джона и целовать его там, куда он может дотянуться. Всё это накапливается, и когда Джон берёт его в рот, Шерлок решает, что был достаточно долго пассивным.

– Джон, подожди.

Джон смотрит на него снизу; его волосы перепутались, а член Шерлока напротив его подбородка. Шерлок с трудом удерживается на краю. Он глубоко вздыхает, чтобы сконцентрироваться.

– С тобой всё хорошо? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Джон. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, – отвечает Шерлок.

Джон изгибает бровь, но перемещается вверх. Шерлок касается его лица.

– Джон, я тоже хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.

– Ты... – улыбаясь, говорит Джон. – Я так долго этого хотел.

– Но... – Шерлок замолкает, подбирая правильные слова. – Мы могли бы сделать что-то более взаимное?

Джон удивлённо моргает, услышав такую формулировку, но потом улыбается.

– Я думаю, что это можно будет устроить.

Джон двигается вверх, и когда после неловкой возни их бёдра прижимаются друг к другу, мир Шерлока кренится. Джон толкается бёдрами, и из лёгких Шерлока выбивает весь воздух. Он выгибается, задыхаясь и дрожа, чувствуя себя так, будто электричество проходит по всему телу.

– О, Джон, да... именно это... вот так.

Джон наклоняется и притягивает его к себе. Когда они начинают качаться напротив друг друга, Шерлоку требуется минута для того, чтобы понять, что именно Джон шепчет ему в ухо. Физические ощущения пытаются взять над ним верх, но слова оказываются сильнее. Голос Джона настолько переполнен эмоциями, что Шерлок не может усомниться в его искренности.

– Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Я всегда тебя любил. Я так по тебе скучал. Ты мне нужен, я хочу тебя.

Шерлок закрывает глаза, позволяя этим словам проникнуть в себя, в сердце и душу. Падая за край, он выдыхает имя Джона снова и снова, когда кончает. Волна за волной удовольствия накатывают на него, каждая следующая оказывается выше предыдущей, и в течение минуты он думает, что этого может быть слишком много. Но потом он слышит, что Джон шепчет, как он ему нужен, как он его хочет и как удивительно он выглядит. Шерлок позволяет ощущениям взять над собой верх. Волны медленно отступают, и Шерлок падает на подушки, чувствуя себя немного перегруженным эмоциями. Шумно вздохнув из-за того, что в горле пересохло, он поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Джона. Удивление на лице Джона – предмет для изучения; его глаза тёмные, и в них – откровенное обожание.

Шерлок мягко касается лица Джона, зная, что его эмоции больше не скрыты, и желая, чтобы Джон их видел. Тот задыхается, и темп движений его бёдер ускоряется. Шерлок поглаживает щёку Джона большим пальцем.

– Мой, – не задумываясь, шепчет Шерлок.

В течение секунды Шерлок задаётся вопросом, вдруг это не хорошо, но Джон отвечает:

– Да, твой, всегда твой, Шерлок.

Последнее слово звучит протяжно, Джон буквально кричит его имя, продолжая толкаться бёдрами, когда кончает; он дрожит всем телом. Его руки подгибаются, и он падает на Шерлока; его дыхание тяжёлое и неровное. Он пытается отстраниться, но Шерлок, обняв его, прижимает к себе. Джон немного смещается, а затем обнимает его в ответ и замирает. Шерлок начинает гладить его по спине и чувствует, что Джон расслабляется.

– Джон? – Шерлок может услышать нервозность в своём голосе.

– Х-м-м? – голос Джона сонный.

– Я надеюсь, что ты... я не... – Боже, он ужасен в этом. Он качает головой, зная, что Джон этого не видит. – Не имеет значения.

Как всегда, Джон, кажется, понимает, о чём он думает.

– Это было прекрасно, – говорит Джон, перемещаясь вверх и мягко целуя Шерлока в щёку. – Так, как я всегда это и представлял.

– Для меня всё было так же, – шепчет Шерлок.

Наблюдение за тем, как Джон, теряя голову, выкрикивает его имя, и понимание, что это он доставил ему удовольствие, вызывает сдвиг в душе Шерлока. Ему требуется минута, чтобы признать то, что он чувствует, но, чёрт побери, он на самом деле счастлив. Не доволен, отвлечён, занят или ещё какая-то из эмоций, которые он себе позволяет, только чтобы предотвратить темноту, а на самом деле счастлив. Мориарти мёртв, Джон – в безопасности и, по-видимому, у них есть будущее вместе. Шерлок на самом деле надеется ждать завтрашнего утра вместо того, чтобы просто терпеть ещё один день. Он честно не может вспомнить последний раз, когда чувствовал себя таким образом.

Он чувствует, как Джон зевает; ощущения напротив кожи шеи странные. А потом Джон вздыхает и приподнимается. В течение минуты Шерлок волнуется, что это означает, неужели их время вместе закончилось. Он действительно не сведущ в правилах таких ситуаций. Он должен будет уйти в свою собственную комнату? У него всё ещё есть комната здесь, на Бейкер-стрит? От этой мысли в желудке всё сжимается. Скривившись, Джон наклоняется и поднимает с пола футболку. Улыбнувшись, он вытирает живот Шерлока.

– Не самая моя любимая часть всего этого, но определённо она стоит того, чтобы добраться сюда. – Он смотрит на Шерлока и, видимо, видит в выражении его лица некоторое беспокойство, потому что хмурится. – Ты не хочешь сходить в душ?

Шерлок пытается следовать за разговором, но, кажется, пропускает важную информацию. Почему Джон предлагает ему пойти в душ? Это то, что люди делают в подобных ситуациях? Или это способ Джона попросить его уйти? Шерлок не хочет быть там, где нет Джона. Джон касается губами его головы.

– Эй, с тобой всё хорошо?

– Я... понятия не имею, что делать прямо сейчас, Джон. Я должен пойти в душ?

Улыбнувшись, Джон берёт его за руку.

– Я предлагал пойти в душ вместе. Я думаю, что вдвоём мы там поместимся. Но мы не должны. Я думаю, что хуже беспорядка уже не будет.

– А что будет, если мы не пойдём в душ?

– Есть много вариантов, но на самом деле я устал, поэтому голосую за то, чтобы мы вздремнули.

Шерлок ненавидит, когда чего-то не знает. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя глупым, к тому же ответ Джона недостаточно информативен. Шерлок хмурится.

– Это значит, что мне надо уйти к себе?

Это – тонкий намёк спросить, не превратил ли Джон его комнату в кабинет. Джон, кажется, ничего не замечает. На лице Джона вспышка разочарования, но она быстро исчезает.

– Ты мог бы. Простыни немного испачкались, и здесь может быть душно, но если это – то, что ты хочешь...

– Нет, – перебивает Шерлок. – Я... это не хорошо, если я спрошу, могу ли остаться с тобой?

Джон удивлённо моргает, но потом начинает смеяться.

– Нет, это... я предпочёл бы, чтобы ты оставался со мной.

– Почему же ты просто не сказал этого? – спрашивает Шерлок, не потрудившись не допустить раздражение в своём голосе, когда его затопляет облегчение. – Ты – опытный, Джон. Пока я не догоняю, ты оказываешься перед необходимостью взять на себя ответственность и сказать мне, что делать.

– Оставляя за собой право командовать, ты предлагаешь мне взять на себя инициативу. – В голосе Джона нет никакого разочарования, он улыбается.

Джон хочет, чтобы он остался. Шерлок не хочет ничего больше, он мечтал об этом целых семь месяцев. Он ушёл, не смея надеяться, что у него всё получится.

– Тогда я принимаю решение остаться здесь с тобой.

– Хорошо, – улыбаясь, говорит Джон и устраивается поудобнее. Обняв Шерлока, он притягивает его поближе. – Это именно то, что я надеялся, ты скажешь.

Прижавшись к Джону, он чувствует сильные руки Джона вокруг себя, его заботу. Всё оказалось слишком легко. Конечно, Джон должен был сердиться или страдать, когда он притворился, что мёртв. Он даже не спросил об этом. Но с другой стороны, возможно, Шерлок недооценил своего удивительного Джона, ещё раз. Возможно, Джон просто очень ему доверяет? Мысли медленно кружатся в голове, когда Джон целует его в лоб.

– Люблю тебя, Шерлок, – бормочет Джон, засыпая.

– Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Джон, – шепчет Шерлок, закрывая глаза и вдыхая запах Джона, своего Джона. Спустя какое-то время он засыпает под устойчивый ритм сердца Джона.

***

Вокруг – темно и тихо, и пока сознание Шерлока возвращает его в реальность, он не может вспомнить, где находится. Прага или Париж? Он пытается приподняться в постели, но понимает, что ему кто-то мешает. Начинается паника, он задыхается, широко распахнув глаза, когда пытается выбраться из-под того, кто его удерживает. Но его похититель настойчив, сжимая его руки, тот похрапывает. Шерлок собирается прибегнуть к насилию, его мозг вычисляет самые смертельные места, чтобы ударить нападавшего, когда всё начинает к нему возвращаться. Шерлок прекращает бороться и озирается.

Он – дома. Более того, он находится в комнате Джона, в кровати Джона, а человек, лежащий сверху – не убийца, а Джон. Джон Шерлока. После прошлой ночи Шерлок чувствует себя в безопасности, называя Джона своим. Он смотрит на него и немного удивлён тем, что Джон проспал его дезориентацию. Лицо и дыхание Джона по-прежнему спокойные. Шерлок может почувствовать ровное биение его сердца напротив собственной груди. Эмоции снова переполняют Шерлока, и в то время как первый инстинкт – подавить их, он глубоко вздыхает и просто позволяет себе их испытывать. В этом чувстве есть что-то всепоглощающее, в том, как оно может поглотить и утопить его, но он знает, что Джон не позволит ему погибнуть. Ему спокойно от понимания, что ему больше не придётся ни с чем сталкиваться в одиночку.

Подняв руку, он нежно поглаживает Джона по лицу. Именно здесь, с Джоном, его дом, даже больше, чем сама Бейкер-стрит. И, возможно, Джон – именно то, что всё время делало 221Б домом. Джон шевелится, откликаясь на прикосновение, и Шерлок не может не улыбнуться. Ритм дыхания Джона изменяется, и спустя минуту тот открывает глаза. Посмотрев на Шерлока, он хмурится. Это точно не то выражение, которое Шерлок ожидает увидеть, и он чувствует небольшое беспокойство.

– Джон? – шепчет он.

Заморгав, Джон садится на кровати. Ничего не говоря, он прикасается к груди Шерлока, проводит по ней пальцами, вызывая дрожь. Спустя минуту Джон кивает, а затем улыбается.

– Всё в порядке, Джон?

– Прекрасно, – отвечает Джон, его пальцы опускаются ниже, задевая живот Шерлока. – Я просто не ожидал этого. Но я не собираюсь спорить из-за дополнительного времени с тобой.

Шерлок повторяет про себя слова Джона несколько раз, но они всё равно не имеют никакого смысла. Склонив голову к плечу, он смотрит на Джона.

– Ты не ожидал чего?

– Х-м-м? – отзывается Джон, отрываясь от того, что он скользил пальцами вдоль тазовой косточки Шерлока. – О, я не ожидал, что ты всё ещё будешь здесь.

Шерлок хмурится.

– Куда бы я ушёл, Джон?

– Ты... – голос Джона срывается, и он, с трудом сглотнув, закрывает глаза. Когда он продолжает, его голос чуть выше шепота. – Я не... я никогда не заходил так далеко прежде. Это всегда заканчивается, когда мы засыпаем, а затем я... просыпаюсь один.

Шерлок хмурится ещё больше. Он понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Джон. Он собирается попросить Джона объяснить, когда тот снова начинает говорить.

– Я не жалуюсь. Это – больше, чем то, на что я надеялся, но я предполагаю, что должен забеспокоиться. Я просто начал лучше управлять снами или моё душевное состояние ухудшилось?

Внезапно всё это начинает обретать смысл, и Шерлок чувствует, как из лёгких снова выбивает весь воздух. Неудивительно, что вчера вечером Джон не задавал вопросов. Он думает, что Шерлок – плод его воображения. Шерлок не уверен, как чувствовать себя при этом, хотя самая важная эмоция – вина, из-за того, что он сделал это с Джоном. Он должен признать, что чувствует некоторое облегчение из-за того, что знает: Джон думал о нём, когда они были вместе. Это дарит Шерлоку некоторую надежду, что они смогут покончить с любыми тёмными эмоциями, которые будут у Джона, как только тот выяснит, что это – не сон. Сев на кровати, он обхватывает руку Джона обеими руками.

– Джон, я знаю, что тебе будет трудно поверить, но... – Он замолкает, собираясь с мыслями. – Я – не воображаемый. Я правда нахожусь здесь.

Джон хмурится, чуть наклонив голову, и смотрит на Шерлока. Через минуту он качает головой.

– Нет, настоящий Шерлок мёртв. Я подвёл его, он умер, и я никогда не говорил ему, что к нему чувствовал. – Опустив голову, Джон с трудом сглатывает. – Сны – всё, что у меня когда-нибудь будет с ним.

Он знает, что причинил Джону боль. Он видел это, даже на расстоянии. Но он понятия не имел, насколько сильна эта боль. Его охватывают чувство вины и беспокойство, но он отодвигает всё в сторону, концентрируясь на светлой любви, которую испытывает к Джону. Шерлок сжимает руку Джона.

– Нет, Джон. Ты не подвёл меня, и я – не сон. Я... – Он делает паузу. Джон смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза. – Я должен был сфальсифицировать свою смерть, чтобы спасти тебя, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Я не хотел, но Мориарти не оставил мне выбора. Либо мне прыгать, либо он тебя застрелит.

Джон удивлённо моргает, а потом морщит лоб.

– Ты не прыгал?

– О, я прыгал. Но мне помогла выжить Молли.

Шерлок смотрит на ошеломлённое лицо Джона, и его сердце болит. Он проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне руки Джона.

– Я хотел тебе сказать. – Его голос срывается, и он с трудом сглатывает. – Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я набирал твой номер телефона, но не нажимал «вызов». Я так по тебе скучал, так отчаянно хотел к тебе вернуться. Но у них был твой телефон, они прослушивали и наблюдали за тобой. Если бы я попробовал, они убили бы тебя, я просто не мог рисковать твоей жизнью.

– Итак, почему ты здесь сейчас? – тихо спрашивает Джон.

– Всё закончено. Последний из людей Мориарти мёртв, и все люди, о которых я забочусь, в безопасности. Я здесь, потому что я... я пришёл домой к тебе.

Джон выглядит так, будто хочет поверить, но просто не может взять на себя такой риск. Он начинает отворачиваться, но замирает, наморщив лоб. Протянув руку, он прикасается пальцем к шраму на плече Шерлока.

– У тебя не было этого шесть месяцев назад, – шепчет он. – Я... то дело с ворами бриллиантов... ты упал в Темзу, и я видел тебя без рубашки. У тебя этого не было.

– Нет, Джон, не было, – говорит Шерлок, расслабляясь от прикосновения. – Я получил это три месяца назад в Казахстане. Я пытался арестовать одного из людей Мориарти, и не ожидал, что тот спрятал нож в ботинке.

– Он нанёс тебе удар? – Джон прослеживает шрам указательным пальцем.

– Да. Было очень больно. Но я отобрал у него нож. Я использовал то движение, которому ты меня научил.

– Я тебя научил? – Джон изгибает бровь.

– Ну, на самом деле ты меня не учил, – говорит Шерлок, улыбаясь. – Но когда мы однажды вечером с тобой занимались борьбой, ты использовал это движение... я бы сказал, что это – боевое искусство, но на самом деле это не так. Я предполагаю, что ты научился ему в армии. Использовав мой вес против меня, ты перевернул и схватил меня, заведя мои руки мне за спину. Я не забыл этого, и это движение мне пригодилось.

Джон всё ещё изучает шрам Шерлока.

– Ты не зашивал его, – тихо говорит он.

– У меня не было времени, – отвечает Шерлок. – Я прикрыл его, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но мне нужно было сесть на поезд.

Джон кивает, выглядя потерянным. Шерлок поднимает руку Джона и целует костяшки его пальцев.

– Я знаю, что причинил тебе боль, Джон, но у меня не было выбора. Я не мог позволить им убить тебя. Я... я люблю тебя, я уже тогда тебя любил. Всё, что я сделал, все люди, которых я убил, всё, из-за чего я пострадал – это было ради тебя, Джон. Я собирался к тебе вернуться, когда всё будет закончено. И я сейчас здесь.

Он снова целует руку Джона.

– Почувствуй мои губы на коже, Джон.

Он поднимает руку Джона к груди.

– Почувствуй моё сердце, Джон. Оно бьётся. Оно бьётся для тебя.

Шерлок наклоняется вперёд, его лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Джона. 

– Почувствуй моё дыхание, Джон. Ты чувствуешь тепло напротив кожи? – Джон хмыкает, но ничего не говорит. Шерлок наклоняется ещё больше, пока его губы не оказываются напротив Джона. – Почувствуй мой поцелуй, Джон. Я – реальный, я – живой, и я – твой.

После этого Шерлок с нежностью целует Джона. В течение нескольких секунд Джон просто сидит, и Шерлок боится, что потерял его, прежде чем всё успевает начаться. Но потом Джон отмирает, тянет Шерлока на себя и целует его в ответ.

– Ты – дома, – бормочет он ему в губы. – Ты – действительно дома.

Разорвав поцелуй, Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

– Я – дома, Джон. Я вернулся к тебе.

Потянувшись к нему, Джон его обнимает. Спустя минуту Джон смотрит на него.

– Ты сам уничтожил всех людей Мориарти? – спрашивает Джон; на его лице нейтральное выражение.

Шерлок чувствует панику. Джон только что понял, что он сделал? Совершив эту серию убийств по всей Европе, Шерлок волновался, что превратится в кого-то тёмного, в того, на кого Джон не сможет даже смотреть. Он с трудом сглатывает.

– У меня не было выбора. Я не мог...

Шерлок отмирает, когда Джон наклоняется и снова его целует. Шерлок поражён и немного смущён. Он отстраняется и, нахмурившись, смотрит на Джона. Тот ему улыбается.

– Ты сделал это ради меня?

– Я... да? – Шерлок всё ещё хмурится. – Ты не сердишься?

– Я злюсь, – усмехнувшись, говорит Джон. – Но не из-за того, что ты это сделал, а из-за того, что ты должен был это сделать.

Шерлок изгибает бровь, и Джон снова усмехается.

– Да, я не так красноречив, как ты, мерзавец. – Подняв руку, Джон гладит его по лицу. – Ты не должен был проходить через всё это. И ты не должен был быть один. Но... ты бросил всё и рискнул своей жизнью, чтобы защитить меня.

– Как я мог сделать иначе, Джон? Я люблю тебя.

– И я люблю тебя, – шепчет Джон.

Джон наклоняется и снова его целует; его губы мягкие и нежные. Всхлипнув, Шерлок целует его в ответ. Подняв руки, он обнимает голову Джона. Внезапно Джон разрывает поцелуй, откидывается назад и хмурится.

– Подожди.

– Что? – спрашивает Шерлок, не в силах отвести взгляд от губ Джона.

– Вчера вечером. Ты вошёл, я буквально набросился на тебя, а ты ничего не сказал.

– Я сказал, – отвечает Шерлок, глядя на него. – Я помню, что произнёс твоё имя, и я согласился, что твоя кровать – хороший вариант.

– Но ты не мог сказать мне, что ты – не плод моего воображения?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, пытаясь удержаться от выражения _«Вы правда – идиот?»_ на своём лице.

– Почему я должен был это сказать?

Джон быстро моргает, а потом снова начинает смеяться.

– Точно подмечено. Но ты не думал, что это странно, что я даже не поздоровался перед тем, как мой язык оказался у тебя во рту?

– Я надеялся, что это был твой способ со мной поздороваться, – опустив голову и покраснев, отвечает Шерлок. – Зачем мне задавать вопросы? Это было тем, что я хотел.

– О, Шерлок, – шепчет Джон. Он тянет Шерлока на себя. – Иди сюда, ты – большой идиот.

– Я уже здесь. Если я буду ещё ближе, то окажусь у тебя на коленях.

– Проблема с этим?

Шерлок изгибает бровь, но перемещается, чтобы оказаться между бёдер Джона. В этом положении он практически возвышается над Джоном. Тот смеётся.

– Возможно, это было не лучшей моей идеей, – говорит Джон, усмехаясь. – Поменяемся местами?

Шерлок садится на кровати и его душит смех, когда Джон забирается к нему на колени. Джон продолжает улыбаться, но его глаза серьёзны, когда он снова прикасается к лицу Шерлока.

– Так как я забыл сказать это вчера вечером, поэтому говорю сейчас – добро пожаловать домой, Шерлок.

Шерлок наклоняется, и Джон прикасается своими губами к его губам. Поцелуй нежный и медленный, но всё начинает быстро выходить из-под контроля, когда язык Джона находит его язык. Он может почувствовать, как Джон улыбается напротив его губ, и Шерлок снова ощущает всепоглощающее счастье. Его руки скользят на бёдра Джона, и тот, тихо застонав, выгибается. Задохнувшись, Джон разрывает поцелуй и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него; его глаза тёмные.

– Итак, – говорит Джон. Его дыхание немного сбивается, когда Шерлок снова к нему наклоняется. – Это – звонок для второго раунда, или ты хотел бы сначала позавтракать?

Шерлок смотрит на него, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Завтрак сильно переоценивают, Джон. – Одним изящным движением Шерлок их переворачивает, и Джон оказывается под ним. – Ты, с другой стороны, недооценил меня. Позволь мне сделать это до тебя.

Он наклоняется вперёд, и Джон ему улыбается.

– Ты не должен спешить, ты знаешь, – шепчет Джон.

Шерлок в замешательстве морщит лоб.

– Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, потому что я правда надеялся, что ты выберешь этот вариант, но мы можем не торопиться и наслаждаться этим, хорошо? Я имею в виду, я никуда не уйду, ты – дома, не так ли?

Шерлок поднимает руку и гладит по лицу улыбающегося Джона.

– Да, Джон, я – дома, и я не собираюсь тебя оставлять. – Он понимает, как самонадеянно это звучит, поэтому краснеет и отводит взгляд. – Если, конечно, это – то, что хочешь ты.

– Шерлок, посмотри на меня, – тихо просит Джон. Шерлок это делает, и Джон улыбается. – Конечно, это – то, что я хочу. Это – то, что я всегда хотел. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон.

Шерлок удивлён тем, как легко произносит эти слова. Он никогда и никому их не говорил где-то лет с восьми, и был уверен, что никогда не скажет снова. Но Джон – исключение для каждого правила, и мало того, что у Шерлока к нему чувства, он хочет, чтобы Джон о них знал. Джон наклоняется, и они снова целуются. Шерлок позволяет себе наслаждаться тем, что Джон у него в руках, и упиваться свободой его обнимать. Джон разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на него.

– Есть третий вариант, ты знаешь, – говорит Джон.

Шерлоку требуется минута, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Джон. Он склоняет голову к плечу и хмурится.

– Да?

– Мы могли бы объединить эти два действия и позавтракать в постели.

– Ты правда такой голодный, Джон?

– Да. Во всех смыслах. Я, правда, хочу позавтракать, и есть что-то очень привлекательное в идее слизать ежевичный джем с твоей груди.

Шерлок удивлённо моргает. Такая идея не приходила ему в голову, но теперь, когда Джон её предложил, Шерлок не может не представить этого. Он с трудом сглатывает и признаётся:

– Возможно, идея с завтраком – не такая уж плохая при таких условиях.

Джон смеётся.

– Ну, давай, – говорит он, мягко толкнув Шерлока. – Ты можешь помочь мне сделать тост.

– Почему я этого захочу?

– Потому что мы можем целоваться, пока будем его ждать, – улыбаясь, отвечает Джон. – И ты можешь выбрать то, что хотел бы на... закуску.

Театральная пауза не оставляет сомнений для Шерлока относительно того, что имеет в виду Джон, и теперь он задаётся вопросом, что хотел бы попробовать слизать с него. Он встаёт, прежде чем успевает понять, что сделал, и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Джону встать.

– У нас нет взбитых сливок, нет? – глубокомысленно интересуется Шерлок.

– Нет, но я внесу их в список покупок.

Когда они спускаются в гостиную, Шерлок на мгновение задаётся вопросом, что Джон с ним сделал. Никогда в жизни он не думает, что будет с нетерпением ожидать момента, когда будет что-то есть с обнажённого тела. Идея должна была его оттолкнуть. Но сейчас он задаётся вопросом, будет ли Джон готов добавить шоколадную пасту к тому списку. И, возможно, немного топленых сливок и клубнику? Шерлок качает головой и смеётся. У него есть подозрение, что список будет очень длинным.

Шерлок останавливается в дверном проёме, глядя на то, как одетый только в халат Джон готовит завтрак; его волосы красиво спутаны. Он напевает что-то себе под нос, когда включает чайник, и выглядит счастливее, чем Шерлок когда-либо видел. Сердце Шерлока готово разорваться, и он сжимает губы, борясь с эмоциями. Как же ему повезло. Джон мог и не оказаться таким понимающим. Шерлок не ожидал, что тот таким будет. И всё же, он здесь, снова доверяет Шерлоку и любит его. Шерлок так часто волновался, что не сможет вернуться домой, а сейчас не только снова обрёл лучшего друга, но и нашёл своё сердце. Шерлок пересекает комнату и подходит к Джону сзади, чтобы обнять его. Джон прислоняется к нему.

– Всё хорошо? – тихо спрашивает Джон, положив свои руки на руки Шерлока.

– Всё прекрасно, – говорит Шерлок, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джона в макушку.

И впервые в своей жизни Шерлок на самом деле так считает. Всё будет просто отлично.


End file.
